Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor package and method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a wafer-level package and a method of fabricating the same.
Small, light, and/or low-cost semiconductor packages have been in increasing demand as the electronic industry has developed. In addition, various kinds of semiconductor packages have been developed to be applied to various fields, such as digital image device, a MP3 player, a mobile phone, and a mass-storage device. The various kinds of semiconductor packages may include a ball grid array (BGA) package and a wafer-level package.
A redistribution pattern may be formed on a semiconductor chip without a molding process, and solder balls may be bonded directly to the redistribution pattern, thereby realizing the wafer-level package. In other words, the wafer-level package may not need a molding process and a printed circuit board, so the wafer-level package may be a simple structure and thin.